


Stuck Inside This Scene

by NarryEm



Series: 5 Seconds of Summer Fantasies [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke curses. He swears that he’s seen it before, himself walking into Ashton’s hotel room just as Ashton was walking out of the bathroom buck-naked. The question is why he keeps coming back to the same day every time he goes to sleep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck Inside This Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “ _Heartache On The Big Screen_ ”.
> 
> This is just an idea I had floating in my head for a while and I really don’t wanna be revising right now when I’m miserable with all the snow we’ve had up north here.
> 
> It’s not at all tragic like the song. Fluff overload so be prepared ;3

 

It’s not unusual for Luke or his band mates to barge into each other’s rooms unannounced. It’s also not unusual for them to see each other’s junks since his friends don’t seem to understand this simple concept of privacy or humility.

What is unusual is the fluttering that Luke gets when he walks into Ashton’s hotel room to borrow his phone charger. Ashton must have just taken a shower because he smells strongly of soap and sandalwood, and his curls are a mess plastered to his forehead.

“Hey,” Ashton greets him, the picture of nonchalance whilst Luke’s heart is beating as though to escape its confines.

“Morning,” Luke croaks. Ashton’s stubble is still shading his jawline and, fuck, he looks so fit like that.

Luke has to mentally slap himself. He doesn’t know when this started. He’s known that he likes boys more than he likes girls for a while but turning into a pre-teen girl around Ashton is a new thing.

“I, uh, I need this,” Luke grabs the charger and practically bolts out of the room.

Back in his and Michael’s shared room, he clutches the damned thing to his chest and wills his heart to slow down. It doesn’t, what a traitor. Michael deigns to look up from his mobile with a filthy grin on his face.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” he comments, finger still scrolling through Twitter mindlessly.

“Ashton’s dick is more like it,” Luke blurts out. He slaps a hand over his mouth immediately after.

Michael rolls his eyes. “You’ve seen it before. Grow up, Lukey. In a manly band, it’s normal for us to go au natural and let it hang out for a bit. Liberating, y’know.”

“I know,” Luke parrots blithely.

Michael’s eyes narrow. Oh no. He’s onto him now. Luke ponders escape but he knows that it’s too late. His little crush on Ashton is so obvious he’s surprised that none of their fans have caught on to it yet.

“Tell him how you feel,” Michael advises. “It worked out great for me and Haz. The night he ‘fessed up, we fucked literally all night long. And he can do this thing with his tongue and fingers that—” Luke has walked up to his bed so that he can hurl a pillow at Michael’s face. The pillow lands squarely on Michael’s nose and that manages to silence him for a moment.

“That hurt,” Michael grouses. He waves his mobile in front of him. “See this thing? It’s pretty solid, mate.”

Luke just flips him off before he stalks out. He really needs new friends. And breakfast.

 

 

-

 

 

The rest of the day is normal, or as normal as it gets when he’s got the most insane people on the planet as his best mates. They debate over some song ideas and even squeeze out some lyrics that they could fit into some songs. Song-writing somehow leads to a tickle fight, which of course ends up with Luke on the very bottom of a puppy-pile.

“Help,” Luke chokes out. Ashton is right on top of him, so he can feel it when Ashton shrugs.

“I would, but Calum’s fat ass is suffocating me.” He makes gasping sounds for the effect and there’s some slaps and yelps before it all gets sorted out. Michael jumps off the top with a smug smile and Luke thinks that he make have broken something in his back.

Ashton helps Luke up because he’s the only nice on in the band. Michael says something about ordering pizza and the two of the scurry away, presumably to order pizza.

“You alright?’ Ashton asks, a teasing smile on his lips.

“Think I’ll manage,” Luke answers with a dramatic sigh. He blushes when he realises that their faces are quite close and that he can practically taste Ashton’s breath.

“Good. We need our Lukey for our band.”

“Just for the band?” Luke asks, pouting.

Ashton pouts and ruffles Luke’s hair. Luke slaps his hand away in annoyance. He tries to rearrange it into some semblance of a quiff but it’s impossible without a mirror.

Maybe it’s just his imagination but he swears that Ashton leans in closer for a fraction of a second and Luke holds his breath out of reflex. Except, Ashton brushes something off Luke’s cheek and leans right back.

“You had an eyelash there,” Ashton explains.

Luke smiles. “Thanks.”

He really needs to figure something out.

 

 

-

 

 

That night, Luke may or may not be dreaming about a certain boy with yummy biceps and blondish brown hair kissing the living daylights out of him. It could have progressed to something naughtier but sadly, an alarm splits the air and Luke opens his eyes blearily.

He stumbles out of his bed and sees that the floor looks weird. The exact same shirt that Luke wore two days ago is lying on the floor with the socks and boxers from the same day. He dismisses the thought and pulls on whatever his hand comes in contact with first in the luggage. To his dismay, his mobile charger has gone missing again so he walks over to Ashton’s room.

At the exact moment that he enters the room and crosses the room to grab the charger, he sees Ashton walk out of the bathroom, completely naked and his entire body glistening with water.  Luke curses in his head.

“Hey,” Ashton says, and a strong sense of déjà-vu washes over Luke.

“Morning,” he squeaks. “I just needed to borrow the charger. He then sprints out of the room until he is back in his and Michael’s. Michael must have been woken by Luke’s alarm because he is glaring at Luke.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Michael mutters.

A chill runs down Luke’s spine. “Nah. Ashton’s dick is more like it.”

Michael rolls his eyes. “You’ve seen it before. Grow up, Lukey. In a manly band, it’s normal for us to go au natural and let it hang out for a bit. Liberating, y’know.”

Luke almost retorts with ‘I know,’ but then he remembers that it’s exactly how he answered yesterday. In fact, this whole scene has been played out before.

Yesterday, the exact same thing happened. He woke up minus a mobile charger and when he went to Ashton’s room to borrow his, he had gotten fresh out of a shower without any clothes. When he came back to his room, Michael teased him about needing to confront his feelings.

No. It’s just coincidence. Being away from home must be messing with his memories and whatnot.

He smiles and opens his arms, motioning for Michael to cuddle him. Michael obliges and they cuddle for a bit until he’s too hungry to lie still in a bed.

 

 

-

 

 

Okay, maybe it’s not a coincidence. They spend an hour discussing the same song idea that they pondered yesterday and, just like yesterday, they end up tickling each other mercilessly and on the floor in a pile of lanky bodies.

“I give, I give!” Luke shouts. He can’t breathe at the bottom of the human pile and needs a time out. He also needs to figure out what the hell has happened to his life. He remembers seeing something similar on the Disney channel a long time ago, that show about twins.

Ashton helps him up and the other two clear out to order pizza. “You alright?’ Ashton asks, a teasing smile on his lips, identical to the look he gave Luke twenty-four hours ago.

“Think I’ll manage,” Luke sighs. He blushes (again) because their faces are literally inches apart and it’ll be so easy for him to lunge forwards and press his lips to Ashton’s unsuspecting ones.

“Good. We need our Lukey for our band.”

“Just for the band?” Luke pouts, pulling his puppy face.

Ashton pouts back and ruffles Luke’s hair. This time, he leans into it, doing his best imitation of a purring sound.

As if scripted, Ashton leans in close and brushes the alleged eyelash off of Luke’s cheek.

“You had an eyelash there,” Ashton explains.

Luke smiles, trying his best not to look bitter. “Thanks.”

 

That night, he stays awake in the room, staring up into the ceiling blankly. This weird time loop that keeps happening, is this universe’s way of telling Luke to own up to his feelings? He can hear Michael snore in the bed next to his.

Right at the stroke of midnight, Luke swears that he sees the world warp. It’s dark, so he can’t see it clearly but he does see it. When he picks up his mobile, it shows the same date three days in a row. His charger has gone missing, of course.

Sighing, he closes his eyes and wills himself to sleep.

 

 

-

 

 

When he wakes up, he contemplates his next course of action. He could go into Ashton’s room and see his balls for the third time in a row. Or he could just annoy Michael until he gives into Luke’s demands.

With heaving sigh, he rolls off the bed (literally) and yanks on the first pair of jogger and a shirt that smells clean. He braces himself for what he’ll see in a minute, even though his heart is already racing a million miles an hour.

Instead of seeing Ashton naked, though, he bumps into a still-naked body. Luke can feel a blush go down to his neck as his front presses quite intimately against Ashton’s. Since Ashton is naked, he can feel everything with crystal clarity despite being clothed himself.

“Hey,” Ashton says with a chuckle. He grips Luke’s forearms and pushes him back. Ashton whips the towel down from his hair and ties it around his waist. “Ah, I wasn’t expecting any company.”

Luke wonders why the dialogue has changed now. “My phone’s dying and, er, my charger is missing.”

Ashton smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling up. God, he’s so adorable. “Okay.” He turns around to go get it for Luke, leaving his arse in full view. Luke definitely does not lick his lips at the mouth-watering sight of it.

“It’s not polite to stare,” Ashton mockingly admonishes. Luke’s blush comes back in full force.

“I wasn’t staring,” he lies.

Ashton cocks a brow. “Really?” The damned charger is in his hand and Luke makes a grab for it. Ashton simply snatches his arm away from Luke’s reach. Ashton keeps walking forwards until Luke is backed up against the door.

“See, here’s a crazy thing,” Ashton whispers as if he’s sharing a secret with Luke. “Today isn’t the first time that you’ve walked in on me naked. Technically, though, it is the first time since that night in Vegas because today refuses to pass. I don’t know if I’m the only one who’s noticed or if you’ve noticed this shit as well.

Luke gulps. “Ye-yeah. I’ve gone through this day twice now, right now being the third.”

Ashton purses his lips, and that’s way too distracting. “Think it’s a sign? That something must be done before we can move on?”

Luke shrugs. His attention is hyper-focused on the way Ashton’s lips part as he speaks.

Without a warning, something warm and soft touches Luke’s lips. The sensation only lasts and by the time Luke processes what’s happened, Ashton is smiling at him tenderly. It takes him a second to realise that: A) Ashton just kissed him; and B) This is real life and not some fan fiction he is reading on Tumblr.

“W-what was that for?” Luke asks. He can’t bring himself to look into Ashton’s eyes. Strong fingers caress his cheek and gently turns his face back around so that Luke has no choice but to look into Ashton’s hazel-green eyes.

“Me confessing my feelings for you,” Ashton admits. “I have loved you since you were eighteen, maybe longer, and I think this was fate kicking me in the butt so that we can get together already.”

Luke smiles. “I love you too, Ash.”

“Good,” Ashton grins. “’Cause there’s no going back from this.”

Ashton’s free hand comes up to cup the back of Luke’s neck and Luke lets his eyes flutter close as Ashton’s face looms in closer. This time, the kiss lasts more than a fleeting second. Luke parts his lips slightly, slotting them against Ashton’s and moulding them. Ashton is a great kisser, and he can happily kiss Ashton until the end of time.

 


End file.
